sbwgfandomcom-20200213-history
Tactics Part 2
This is part two of my advanced tactics and techniques guide. This Is the section about class creation. This was inspired by a match where i played a kid who was using an ACOG'd AK47 (which is usable by the way, but an ACOG works so much better on the other guns) Claymores that he never touched, sleight of hand (which is useless on an AK47, the normal reload time is only like two seconds) and deep impact. After this match i invited the kid to a party, and helped him fix his class for his needs. He went from 0-12 to 5-4. True 5-4 isn't great, but its a lot better than 0-12. Step 1 to creating a deadly class: Decide the classes role. Basically, if you want to make a class that can avoid the enemy easily, it's a ghost. This means you already know it needs silenced weapons and UAV jammer. Now since it's silenced you have to choose a gun that is silencable, and has decent iron sights. You see what i'm saying? By deciding the role of the class you are trying to make, it gives you a framework for the rest instead of a bunch of crap (like said childs class mentioned earlier) Step 2 to creating a deadly class: Weapon selection. Some my argue that perk selection needs to come second after deciding the role. I beg to differ. Think about it like this: an AK47 is already a 3-4 shot kill, is it really necessary to put on stopping power? No. It's helpful, yes, but not necessary. This opens up more useful perks like overkill or juggernaut. An M4 has a great rate of fire, so you sure don't need double tap. An RPD is an offensive machine with great power and rate of fire, leaving juggernaut and overkill as viable options instead of stopping power or double tap. An rpd's recoil is bad though, so you may need a grip on it. This could mean no RPG, no bomb squad, no bandolier. Even though Perk 1's aren't really crucial to a class (usually) they can be missed dearly. Basically your weapon will help you determine perks. Step 3 to creating a deadly class: Perk selection. This is the third part of creating a deadly class. You should by now know what role your class is going to be, and what weapon you are using. I use primarily AK47s. If i am making a ghost class, I know slot two needs to be taken by UAV jammer. This leaves perk 1 and 3 open. Now let me ask you this, does an RPG on a class designed to avoid enemy contact make sense? You know that smoke stream that hangs in the air for a good 5 seconds that leads right to you? No, it doesn't. What does make sense though is bomb squad, so that i can avoid enemy claymores and c4. So now i have bomb squad and UAV jammer, what next? Well the AK has decent hip accuracy, but if i run into an SMG wielding ghost i know i would be screwed. I won't need deep impact because i shouldn't ever have to shoot through cover, and the AK has decent penetration anyways. Martyrdom is despised by me so i automatically avoid that, last stand rarely works...what does that leave? Steady aim, perhaps? With that increased hip accuracy i will be able to more confidently confront opponents in CQB. Part 4 of creating a deadly class: Grenade selection. Yes, special grenade selection is an important part of class development, not huge, but still important. Basically, should a CQBer designed to clear buildings with his pump action shotgun have a smoke grenade? Only if he wants to blind his opponents AND himself. How about flashbang? Well the enemy could still blind fire and get lucky...especially if they can tell where it came from or aren't completely blinded. That leaves stun, which will slow the CQBers targets reaction time enough for him to close in for the kill, and have a round ready for his buddy. Plan on being a tactical leader? If you read my basic teamwork guide, you know how important it is for the leader to be carrying a smoke grenade. Remember, grenade selection isn't huge, but it's still important and should not be dismissed. Now let me tell you how i turned the kids class around. Here's the starting class Kiddo (don't remember the name lol) AK47 ACOG m9 silenced 1 flash 1 frag claymores sleight of hand deep impact Does anything in that class look like it goes together? No. So here is how i turned the above class around. First i asked the kid what he wanted his class to do. His response literally was: "Kill the enemy fast!". I took that response and decided he wanted a basic slaying class. I asked him what gun he was best with. He said AK47, and that he sucked with everything else. He had just gotten th ACOG and used it because he thought it looked cool. I told him to keep the AK, but put on a red dot sight (these tend to help new players aquire targets faster, it seems, and i didn't want to hurt his range with a silencer) Then i noted the m9 pistol, and told him to switch it for the m1911. The m1911 is like a three shot kill, and has a decent clip. Plus, it has good sights. The kid wanted to drop enemies fast, so i thought that pistol would suit him best. Then we looked at perks. I got rid of sleight of hand, telling him the AK reloaded fast enough as it was. Instead i put on double tap. Why double tap instead of stopping power? Because an AK's power is already great. In a test i ran with a friend, a double tapped AK kills just a tad faster than a stopping powered one. Besides, being a personal lover of the AK and having extensive knowledge about it, i knew double tap made it an absolute beast. Only problem with double tap is that it chews through ammo, and the AK doesn't share with anything. It also so happens that AK's, while slightly common, are not easy to come by. So i replaced his unused claymores with bandolier. Now i asked him if he was good at shooting from the hip. After asking me what that meant and me explaining it to him, he told me no. He then informed me that he sucked at close range. I put on steady aim for good measure. I asked him why he used flashbangs, he said he liked how it made people blind, but that he had a problem of blinding himself. I had him switch out the flash for a stun, as it is much harder to stun yourself than flash yourself. Here is the new class Kiddo v2.0 AK47 rds M1911 not silenced (for range purposes) 1 stun 1 frag Bandolier Double tap Steady aim. Bandolier ensures that the kid won;t run out of ammo before he dies, even though double tap chews up bullets. Steayd aim ensures that the kid won;t be as helpless up close anymore. The red dot sight will help him quickly aquire targets. Stun grenade is there because he constantly is flashing himself, and as stated before it is much more difficult to stun youself. When creating a deadly class, you need to make the perk and weapon combinations compliment each other to make sure that the role the class was designed for gets done. Now, just because i love you so much, i am going to give you some classes developed by me personally. Basic soldier role: Any range slayer, meant to keep the enemy watching killcam for as much of the game as possible. Primary: Any automatic AR. I personally use the AK47. rds or silence, don't ACOG . secondary: Either a USP or M1911. The m9 doesn't have enough power and the desert eagle's clip is too small. Plus the two recommended have good iron sights. 1stun/flash(depends on personal preference) 1 frag Perk1: Either 3xfrag, rpg, or bandolier will work here. Use the RPG if you find yourself shooting down chopper often, bandolier if you use double tap. 3xfrag is handy in any situation. Perk2: Stopping power/ Double tap. This really depends on the weapon you are using and personal preference. A double tapped AK is better than a stopping powered one in my opinion, however the opposite fgoes for the M4. Perk3: Deep impact/steady aim. Basically steady aim is if you plan on more CQB than the average bear, deep impact is for everyone who doesn't like their enemies getting away behind flimsy cover because they can't shoot through it. Ghost: role: Staying off enemy UAV to take out high value targets, and flank the enemy. (Snipers, fortified positions, etc.) Primary: Most people use an MP5 or P90 here. I personally use an M4, so i'm better suited for any range i may come across. Just make sure you use an automatic SMG/AR, and silence it. G36C works great here also. Secondary: Whatever you prefer, but it must be silencable. That means no desert eagle. If you are a desert eagle user i recommend the m1911. Make sure you silence it. 1 stun 1 frag The stun is there because it can paralyze groups while you take them out before they can react, or cover a hasty escape from a hot area. Perk1: Bomb squad. This let's you avoid claymores, thereby avoiding warning the enemy sniper that you coming up behind him to knife him. Perk2: UAV jammer. Absolutely crucial to this class. Some argue stopping power on ghosts. No. A true ghost will NEVER show up on UAV. EVER. if you use stopping power on your ghost class you're what i consider a semi stealth class. Perk3: Steady aim/dead silence. If you want PURE 100% STEALTH use dead silence. However, remember that unless playing team tactical/ search and destroy/ hardcore it is VERY unlikely the enemy will be listening for footsteps. And crouched movement is quiet enough anyways. Steady aim is insurance aginst those nasty little enemies that pop up out of nowhere ready to blow your brains out. Lucky for you, with this perk, you won;t even have to aim down the sights to drop the enemy! Wall: role: To get a lot of firepower onto the enemy team, fast, and take quite a bit of damage too. Primary: LMG of preference. Remember the LGM you choose is important, do you want power, rate of fire, or a little of both? Keep in mind that an m60e4 is next to impossible to aim with the bulky iron sights. Attachment is really up to you. I would put a red dot sight on an m60e4 though, just because the standard sights are no good and block your field of vision. Special grenade on this class doesn't really matter. I almost never use them with this class anyway. 1 frag. Perk1: If you don't have a grip, give this an RPG. Bandolier is useless with LMG's anyways. You most likely won;t even survive long enough to run out. Plus the combination of an LMG and an RPG will make this class a chopper killer. I'm talking one rocket and three or four shots from an RPD will bring one down. That's like a three second or so kill. Perk2: Juggernaut. Yes i actually told you to use the 'n00bernaut' perk. This perk is what makes this class a wall. If you give it stopping power/doubletap/ sleight of hand it becomes a heavy soldier. Just the soldier class with a bigger gun. That's not what this class was designed for. Plus, if you think juggernaut is n00by think about it like this: 70% of all people use stopping power, using juggernaut just gives you the amount of health infinity ward meant for you to have. Perk3: Steady aim or deep penetration. I prefer steady aim because without it, you're screwed up close 75% of the time. The LMG's have decent penetration anyway. If you like to spam walls though (not recommended, it usually just wastes ammo) then be my guest and use deep impact. But when that kid runs around the corner with a g36c you will be sorry... Power Sniper: Role: a one shot one kill sniper. Primary: I prefer the Dragnov here, but you can really use any rifle you choose. Don't ACOG it. Secondary: One of the few classes where i say a desert eagle is a viable option. Any pistol you want really, but you should probably silence it. 1 stun 1 frag. The stun is for hasty getaways, and giving you that second to switch to your pistol before then enemy lines up a shot. Perk 1: Claymores. Every sniper needs claymores to cover their back, listen for the click, it will give away enemies in the vicinity and give you time to switch to your pistol in case the mine didn't kill the enemy Perk2: Stopping power. This is why it's called the power sniper. With stopping power, an m21/ dragunov round in the chest is one shot kill. Two if enemy is using juggernaut. M40a3 is pretty much an instant kill anywhere, and i'm pretty sure a .50 cal will drop a juggernaut with one round above the waist with this perk. Not sure about that though as i personally hate the .50 cal. Perk3: Deep impact. This means that most cover can still be penetrated for the second shot kill on that pesky juggernaut. Stealthy sniper: role: a sniper that stays off the radar unless he fires. Primary: whatever sniper you prefer. Secondary: Any pistol works here, really. 1 stun 1 frag the stun is to get away from enemies and afford you the split second to witch to your sidearm before the enemy can line up a shot. Perk1: Claymores. For the same reasons as the power sniper. Perk2: UAV jammer. This is what makes it a stealth sniper. It is now MUCH harder for that enemy ghost to hunt you down, assuming you change sniping spots every once in a while. It doesn;t have to e a major move either, in fact just switching which side of the hill you shoot from may be enough in some cases. Perk3: I recommend extreme conditioning, to get to sniper spots quickly. This class works best when it utilizes the ghillie suit, when possible, rather than being a bush inside a barn(which kinda sticks out) This will allow you to get from grassy area to grassy area quickly. Assassin: Role: Do anything needed, anytime, anywhere. Primary: G36c silenced, or a silenced SMG. The reason i say g36 as the only AR here is it has the best hip accuracy and seems to work the best for this classes purposes. Secondary: Sniper of choice. (I bet you're wondering why i made the sniper the secondary, i did this because mobility rating is determined by the primary weapon. Meaning that this sniper could potentially be as mobile as a guy with a skorpion. Heel free to switch these however, because you only get a ghillie suit if the sniper is your primary) 1 stun or flash 1 frag Perk 1: Claymores. For sniping. The click gives you a warning to switch to the close range gun, and you'll need it because it takes almost twice as long as switching to a pistol. Perk 2: Overkill. This should have been obvious when i stated it had two primaries. Perk 3: Steady aim. This makes it a beast up close. Congratulations. You now have a class that can snipe, and dominate close quarters! That's all for now folks. Stay tuned for Part 3: Advanced Tactics - Baker